Because of the rapidly increasing utilization of in situ DNA sequence mapping to mitotic chromosomes, we propose to automate the procedure and to employ efficient microcomputer-assisted mapping analysis techniques. This project would make available, to laboratories involved in the cloning of DNA sequences, the capability of efficiently mapping these sequences to mammalian chromosomes. DNA sequence mapping by in situ hybridization would therefore be available to laboratories that do not possess technical expertise in high resolution cytogenetics essential to this mapping technique. Computer automated DNA probe processing for in situ hybridization, and automated data acquisition and analysis of autoradiographic grain distributions, are the major technical objectives of this project. Phase I activity centered around the development of computer programs for analysis of grain distributions on chromosomes and prototype instrument development for microcomputer-controlled automated hybridization procedures. Phase II activity would include construction of an automated in situ hybridization system using microcomputer-controlled technology, as well as enhancement of the mapping analysis system to provide efficient DNA sequence mapping data collection and management.